misfortunate future
by thorn of roses2205
Summary: Flinx! Set five years after the end of the last season, watch Jinx and kid flash (along with the rest of the titans), navigate their adult lives
1. Wally's unconventional proposal

Jinx's POV

For once in my life everything is going great, I'm good now, living with my boyfriend wally that's occasionally a challenge, but at least I have friends that I can talk to about my problems now. I'm no longer that weird villain girl, who had pink hair and hung out with idiots. Well at least not evil idiots, Gar and Wally were both idiots but at least they had good intentions. And I still have bright pink hair, sometimes. So not a huge amount had changed apart from the people I hang out with and my morals, but even they hadn't changed that much just had a few tweaks, they were a work in progress.

Starfire was the first of the titans to accept her into their little group of girls in the titans then the others followed Kole, Bee, Argent and then lastly Raven; Raven was always slow to trust, it took a while (3 years to be precise) and a few close calls where I'd saved raven but when that happened Raven and I became somewhat inseparable. I am now a trusted member if the teen titans.

Starfire was friends with everyone and was sickeningly optimistic, somehow I liked it, it took some getting used to but eventually the nausea subsided. A little strange but seriously who was I to judge, I had pink hair and resembled that of a mutated cat.

Kole and I had bonded over a middle of the night conversation, we'd been on the roof, both not used to the tower, I couldn't sleep it wasn't noisy enough and it was too noisy for Kole, we'd talked about our pink hair and the stars and her home, how I'd never had a home, we'd just chatted. Two sleepless souls.

Bee had been trickier, she'd known me from my hive academy days, I was essentially the Regina George of the academy, which meant that mammoth would have been Karen and gizmo Gretchen. I laugh thinking about it. Our friendship started on a titan movie night, yes they had those and they were usually pretty fun, we'd have them after the giant meeting we had every 6 months or so.

Argent had made an offhand comment about fashion which sparked a great debate about the topic and attacking beast boy and giving him a makeover.

And lastly we'd been in a battle and I pushed Raven out of the way of the falling roof injuring myself in the process.

I walked with a down the street that led to Wally and my apartment, in keystone (we'd left Jump as I'd wanted a fresh start and Wally was more comfortable here; near his family). I let myself in quietly so as not to wake wally up seeing as he'd been out all night with robin and the other boys for his 21st birthday he was slightly hungover not badly as his metabolism meant he had to drink about a bottle of Russian extra strength vodka to get even slightly tipsy.

I started making bacon sandwiches when Wally walked in the kitchen shirtless.

"You look so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear." he sings cheerfully at her

"Hate to burst your little bubble but I'm not wearing your American apparel underwear as it's kinda skanky." I responded giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Shh, don't kill what could have been classed as a romantic gesture, not everyone has wonderful boyfriends who give them a breakfast serenade, besides I'm not too fussed about what underwear your wearing as my plans are to get you out of them." I slap him playfully on the arm.

He starts to tickle me until we end up in quite a compromising position on the kitchen floor. "Mercy!" I say laughing before thumping him.

"Very sorry, kid slow, thank you for your wonderful breakfast serenade it was very thoughtful. What are your plans for today?" I ask him

«I'm going to go hop in the shower, grab some of that delicious looking bacon, then I'm gunna head over to the tower, Vic believes we are in need of a boy's day out. What about you? And are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yup," I respond popping the p at the end. "And I'm not sure what I'm going to do today maybe give Gonzales a bath he's starting to smell worse than your gym bag after basketball with Cy."

"Gonzales, run before your mom comes after you with a bar of soap." Wally says quickly to the little copper coloured spaniel who excitedly started yapping and running around in circles in excitement.

Wally's POV

I headed off to shower laughing at Jinx's attempt to calm the mad dog down. I was thinking of what I might say tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect when I asked her to marry me. I let the water rush over my head as I debated between 2 possible things to say to her 'Jinx, I love you, I loved you as soon as I met you, and I will love you till beyond forever will you marry me?' or a simple 'I love you and will do until the day our entire universe explodes, which knowing our luck will happen any day now, will you please marry me?'

God choosing a ring had been easier, the ring was sterling silver and diamond made to look like a rose, Wally had seen it and knew that it was the ring. It was the ring he could see Jinx wearing every day for the rest of her life, he could picture it on her long, pale finger.

This would be the kind of thing I usually ask my friends for advice, Vic was good at this stuff; romantic gestures and Dick was 2 years younger and had only ever really been out with Starfire, so he wasn't very useful, neither of them were especially since neither of them had proposed.

We were sitting at the table of a small restaurant, looking at menus trying to decide what main they wanted.

"I think I like the sound of that chicken parmesan." says Jinx casually looking up at me.

"That does look good, but I think I'm going to get the mushroom ravioli." we place our orders and the waiter and he scurries off.

"How was your boy's day?" she asks.

"It was so cool, we had a game tournament and Gar lost, Vic and he had bet on who would win so beast boy had to go to the pizza place, in T-rex form on a leash and sit there and eat an anchovy pizza, it was nasty."

"Sounds like fun."

"Dick kept on sneaking off to call Kori and when Vic found out him sonic beamed his communicator and Dick went bat crap crazy." she smiled at my bad accidental pun.

"How was your day, beautiful?" I say holding her hand over the table.

"I gave Gonzales a bath." she states making a sour face.

"More water on you than on him I'm guessing?"

"Yup."

"He get your hair wet?"

"Yup." I start laughing

"It's not funny. You know how my hair gets." Her hair was untameable at the best of times and often broke laws of physics, when it wasn't gelled up in its usual style it bounces around her head in a mess of bright pink curls.

This makes me laugh even harder and as I try to wipe a tear from my eye. Crap! Jinx's magenta eyes glowed with mischief and then I felt my drink on my face.

"Okay, I may have deserved that. Babe, I love you and your crazy, physically impossible hair."

"Really?" she says quirking an eyebrow

"Babe this is the part where you say something sweet back like I like your hair too."

"Fine, I love you too carrot top."

"I shall accept that as a compliment." I tease quickly reaching over the table to her quickly stealing a kiss, her face lit up.

"There's that Jinx smile, I love so much."

She was about to respond when a large crash came from down the street. Damn it, can I not get a night off from superheroing for one night whilst I attempt to propose to my girlfriend. I thought.

"Let's go." I say looking at Jinx, who had a stunned look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Shit! Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Yes."

"Aw crap, I didn't want to ask you like that, I had a whole speech put together and a cheesy down on one knee thing planned."

"Babe, not to interrupt your mini breakdown about how you didn't propose the way you'd planned, but there does happen to be a robot tearing up the street and we need to get these out of our civvies and help them. Get a hold of yourself Wally or so help me I will hex you into next week."

"Okay."

"Oh and Wally," she says to me turning around after the last of the smoke cleared from her charm so she could change her clothes.

"Yeah." I say coming to a stop.

"Yes."

At first this confuses me then I realise she's saying yes to marrying me. Yes! She said yes.

"Okay, let's go kick some robot ass." I say with a giant smile on my face.

She steps forward to go but I put my arm out to stop her "Wait just one second." I tell her.

"Wally, you big goof, we need to go and stop a robot form destroying keystone."

"Okay, but don't you want to wear your ring."

She grins at me, sticking out her hand, I grab the ring from the box and slip it on her finger kissing her on the cheek, running off to kick robot ass before she could even blink.

"Save some for me!" she calls out as she starts getting civilians out of the way.

**A/N: So is Jinx too OOC? Hmm I don't know maybe she'll get meaner maybe she's just like that around people she trusts. I suppose this is kinda fluffy but it will have a plotline later on, just establishing the basics so far. This will link in with later chapters and explain Indigo's story.**

**I own nothing besides the plot. Yet. Not sure if there will be any OC's. Ships for this are RobStar, CyBee, and obviously Flinx might be some BBRae action going on here. and remember kids do not buy pie from crazy old gypsy ladies, as the old gypsy lady will probably end up taking over your tower, not that, that has ever happened to me *insert shifty look here* you'll never take me alive. I own nothing. **

**Updates for this will be sporadic and whenever Sof and I get together to write a few chapters at least once a month.**


	2. Breaking the news

Chapter 2- breaking the news

Jinx's POV

I had a day off, thank god. Raven and I were meeting up in jump seeing as Wally could get me there in under a minute. I pulled on a black top that showed off my belly button and some black and white jeans that ended just below my belly button showing of the small piercing that I'd had since my days at the hive.

I shoved my earrings into my ears I'd had doubles and was debating getting triples but I think if I have any more holes in my body I would be non-existent, I had far too many scars already. I grabbed some bangles, because I secretly liked how they jingle around my wrists (not that I'd ever tell anyone that, could you even imagine what that would do to my reputation). And of course my engagement ring and locket stayed on. I never took my locket off and I will never take my ring off; Wally had made a good choice when it came to the ring.

I twisted my locket 3 times clockwise then 3 times counter clockwise activating my holo generator. Now all I need are shoes then up and coming young designer J Sior would be ready to go. J Sior had normal looking blonde hair and eyes that were a chocolate colour.

I was proud of the name a created for myself as a secret ID I took the Latin for Jinx, which is Basiorum took off the first to letters and the last 2 letters for Sior and I told everyone to call me J which on my "Legal" documents is my middle name my first name is Felicia. I'd helped Raven with hers and she'd helped me with mine.

Raven was Rachel Roth personal assistant to Kori Ander's (Starfire's secret ID) a sought after model, who was friends with Antonia Monetti (Argent) and Felicia J Sior obviously.

"Wally, babe get up, I'm going to make breakfast, you have to get up for work." I say to the human shape under the comforter, I'm greeted by a grumble.

"Pancakes?" says the muted voice hopefully.

"With strawberries and whipped cream." We both ate a lot with his metabolism and my powers we both needed energy and the majority of it came from food.

"Mmmm... I love you."

"I love you too."

I feel the wind pick up around me, he was super speeding to get ready a little pointless seeing as I'd not even started on the pancakes yet. I walked out not knowing what to think about my idiot boyfriend, _fiancé_ I correct myself, smiling happily as I catch a glimpse of my ring.

I bent down to give Gonzales his breakfast Wally speeding around had woken him up

"Babe, I think you should feed me before the dog."

"Let me see your puppy dog face." I instruct. He complies

I tell the dog to do the same and he looks up at me doing a really cute face. And yes even I, Jinx ex-villainess, mistress of misfortune, could not say no to that spaniels puppy dog face.

"Nope, I think the dog is much cuter." I say teasingly, wrinkling my nose, making him pout.

"You know you just told your extremely handsome fiancé that the dog is more attractive than him thanks." He snorts

"I said nothing about attractive, just cute."

The pancakes had nearly finished cooking by the time Wally came speeding in with his tie half done up around his neck with a shirt, he was missing pants, and just casually standing there in the kitchen in red boxers squirting whipped cream into his mouth.

"Wally, stop doing that it's gross! And where are your pants?"

"I dunno." he says with a shrug as he shovels a pancake into his mouth.

"Well, did you check the dryer?"

"No." he says as he disappears in a blur. "Found them!" he exclaims joyfully waving the beige slacks around in the air, his face held his trademark goofy smile, which make me laugh.

"You would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body." I say as I throw a large amount of strawberries on my plate.

"And you would probably be right behind me yelling about me being an idiot whilst trying to find my head." he says with a laugh.

"You're probably right about the yelling, but I would do something else."

"Oh yeah what?" He says suggestively

"Blast your speedster butt with a hex for forgetting your head, for the millionth time." I say as if it was obvious.

"Well thank god, my head is attached to my body."

"Though not for the lack of trying." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey." I say as I plop down on to the chair in front of Raven at her favourite coffee shop.<p>

She's reading, but nods and says an absent minded "Hi."

"So um Wally proposed and I'm going to get a blueberry tea." I say walking off toward the counter.

"Huh yeah sounds good...WAIT! WHAT! Wally proposed?" she says trailing after me.

"One blueberry tea please." I ask the barista.

"Wally proposed?"

"I believe that's what I said."

"I heard what you said, does this mean you're going to drag me shopping." she says with a worried look, Rae hates shopping, I'm thankful that Toni and Kori love it, so they keep me company when we go out on our shopping excursions.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm making the bridesmaids dresses, already designed but I want your opinion, so I'll show you the sketches later."

"I'm guessing you haven't told Starfire, Argent or Kole the news yet."

"You're the first person I've told, Wally and I are just planning on dropping the bomb at the next titans meeting. It's only one week, I just hope he can keep his mouth shut for long enough. We're telling his parents tomorrow at dinner."

"Wow. Let's go to the bookshop."

"Nice, I hope everyone else is as relaxed as this when we tell them."

"Oh, that sounds like a blast." she says flatly.

"Let's just go to the book shop." I say pulling her arm along with me without spilling any of my tea on the floor, I was dreading telling the rest of the titans the news they were an excitable bunch, although this is the first wedding out of the titans.

"So are you excited?" Asks Raven from behind a bookshelf.

"About what?"

"Your wedding?" She says like I'm stupid.

"I don't know, I got engaged yesterday, all I've thought about are the clothes." I admit bashfully. Raven laughs as she pulls a book off the shelf.

"Typical. Can I see the sketches?"

"Yeah, they're in my purse." I say rootling through my big bucket bag.

I hand her the folded piece of paper covered in my familiar scrawl of elegant but sloppy letters. Wally liked to think it was just so me beautifully chaotic.

"J, these are awesome."

"I think they're a work in progress, I did only start them last night."

"No, they're actually pretty good, I could see all of us wearing these, they're just so us." She says looking amazed at the designs. They're all maxi dresses, long and chiffon but the colour is tailored to each person and little adjustments had been made.

"Is this mine?" she asks holding up the dark purple one that had been designed for her.

I nod, hoping she reads the small note at the bottom about it being the maid of honour's dress.

"Why does it say maid of honour, question mark?" asks Raven.

"Well it depends on if you agree." I say hopefully.

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" she asks raising an eyebrow, "You know I've never been to a wedding."

"Yeah, fresh eyes, you're not held back by all that traditional crap."

"I'll remind you of that when we're freaking out because we have no idea what we are doing." She says dryly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>"Wallace would you hurry up for God's sake!" I shout to my fiancé. Tonight is when we tell his family, and he was running late, typical.<p>

"Just a minute Jinxie, perfection takes time."

"Don't call me Jinxie, and all the time in the world won't make you perfect."

"Well now I'm offended." he says walking out of our bathroom, looking handsomely dishevelled.

"You better not have made a mess in there." I warn.

His response was a gust of wind, obviously he'd left all his junk out. He had more gunk than me, and I'm female, honestly sometimes I wonder who wears the pants in this relationship, because clearly it's not him he just loses them, metaphorically and physically.

A few second later, I feel his arms picking me up and in an instant we were outside his parents' house. His mother; Mary opened the door.

She embraces both of us rushing us inside because the air is cold on this March night.

We are escorted into the living room which was full of Wally's family, his dad, his aunt and uncle with their 6 month old twins Dawn and Don, his grandparents Joan and Jay, who aren't really grandparents but that's what wally calls them.

Wally takes my coat and scarf and puts them on the banister with everyone else's. I smile at the kind people, who like Wally gave me a second chance and helped me with my fresh start, I owed this family so much.

When I'd first met them they seemed like this incredible force, Mary was this super mom who just had this knack for knowing how you were feeling and what you needed, Iris was this woman who just had this air of strength and was a sharp as a knife, she could give me a run for my money, but she became a friend, and last but never least Joan, although she was old she was such a laugh, she was definitely the grandma I'd never known. The women in this family were so strong, and able to put speedster's in their place, an incredible feat that few can achieve.

They'd accepted me as one of them something I'm eternally grateful for, don't get me wrong Wally is amazing but he doesn't understand certain things, he tries to but… well…. he's a guy and sometimes he just doesn't get it. I don't think just Wally on his own would have been able to keep me straight, he was one kind of love, his family another, both were kinds I'd never had from any of my family.

Joan hugged me as I walked through the door.

"Hello dear."

"Hi Joan, how was your week?" the women in this family had a slightly more stable schedule and we met up once a week, to have a chat and a gossip.

"It was great, thank you, Jay and I volunteered at this garden festival as judges, it was wonderful I got some new flowers for my garden."

"I'll have to come over and see them soon."

"Yeah, well, we all know how you and Wally love my roses." Joan's roses, were the roses Wally had given me when he first me and had been surprising me with them ever since. Oh Joan could do the flower arrangements for the wedding. Great so now I had two things done for the wedding, dresses and flowers, there was only one million other things to do.

"Wally, sweetie, can you set the table?" His mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure mom. I'll be back in a flash." He says with a glint in his eye. I smirked at his stupid choice of words. But within a moment he was back with his arms secured around my waist. Back when we'd first started dating, I would have baulked at the display of affection, I'd been so screwed up by people who said that they love me, and Wally had taught me how to trust again, and seeing his family I saw little moments of contact, however brief was one of the many ways they showed love.

I settled myself in his arms as we bantered between family members, watching Barry and Wally was like watching a pro tennis match. Fascinating, this was a family who stuck together no matter what. My pathetic excuse for a family had never been that way. I see now that what I used to have wasn't a family, it was just people who were related living in a squalor of a house together, trying to get through with the mother's violent and controlling tendencies.

My mother was not a good mom I know that now, but up until I'd met the Wests, I'd never known anything else. My mother encouraged villainy beat me when I wasn't good enough, when I couldn't control my powers, she'd done the same with my sister, except one night it went too far, it blurred together. They'd been fighting as usual, my sister had said something my mother thought was out of line. I remember noise, and flashes of our powers, then the deafening silence, the silence that meant someone had lost and it sure as hell hadn't been my mother. The day after I was shipped off to Darkway prep, then the junior hive academy and then the main hive high school and from there everybody knows my story.

I suppose that's when I started trying to make my mom proud, trying to get a different fate to my older sister, Delilah. I'd never even told Wally about my family, well I'd told him that they sucked and weren't worth talking about, he'd stuck by that. It wasn't that I didn't trust him it was that something's just hurt too much to talk about. I'd tell him one day, when that wound wasn't still barely stitched together.

I was afraid of my mom, she was probably the only thing in the world that scared me, I remember her screams at my father before she murdered him in front of my sister and I, we started running then "the three of us against the world" my mom would say as we ran from cops. My sister had been my defender from the moment our mother turned on her own family, the people she claimed to love. I'd like to hope that she'd been mentally ill, some kind of reasoning to how she was, it wasn't the case, and she just thrived off the life of villainy we'd led since as long as I could remember.

The titans and the West, Allen, Garrick clan changed how I looked at family, how different my life could be, if I just lived it properly.

I felt two arms slide around me, distracting me from my thoughts, calming me down, without even knowing he was doing it. I subconsciously take his hand in mine, he gives it a squeeze whilst talking about some football game, and he starts to play with the ring on my left hand absentmindedly.

Joan squeals in delight after spotting it, «Is that what I think it is?"

I smile as Wally says "It might be." He says grinning like a fool. My fool.

"Jay, you owe me 20 bucks." Joan says holding out her hand.

"You were betting on if we'd get engaged?" Wally asks.

"No, we were betting on how long it would take you to get engaged."

I laughed at her blasé tone, Joan and Jay constantly betted on things so this shouldn't have surprised me. It was just something they did when I first encountered it I found it strange, like many things in this family, now it was a normal as the boys eating six times their weight in food.

* * *

><p>"Alright, is everyone here?" Robin asks from the front of the room being his usual uptight self<p>

"I wish I wasn't." I mutter into Toni's ear, making her snort.

"I'm sorry, Jinx what was that." Robin asks, that dick knew full well what I said, but I had to cover up.

"I said Wally and I have an announcement." Better to get it over with, Ohh maybe this will piss off bird boy because none of the girls would be able to focus once I broke the news.

Wally gives me a look that says now? I nod at him and I feel a rush of wind as he speeds over to pick me up and speeds me to the front.

The titans are all mumbling in excitement, KF and I usually don't make announcements. Wally clears his throat. "So guys as you know we've been dating for a while now, and well, Jinx and I-"

"Dude if you're having a kid, can I be Godfather!" Beats boy shouts.

This made the titans break out in a rabble thinking I'm pregnant. Oh god Wally actually looks kind of happy, I bet the idiot is thinking about how cute our kids would be, just for clarification we've already had that conversation and my opinion is that our kids would be evil and annoying little pains in the ass.

"Robin what is this father of God beast boy speaks of?" I hear star ask.

"Mas you owe me 20$!" Tempest shouts. I face palm I have to stop this, I put fingers to my mouth and do one of those New York taxi whistles to get everyone's attention. I am going to kill that fuzzy green idiot.

"Guys I'm not pregnant, we're getting married!" I shout, before our moment of peace ends and quickly descends back into Chaos, good luck getting this meeting back on track Robin!

Robin gives me a bat glare from across the room, I smile back sweetly.

This meeting is not going to be very productive.

**A/N: I don't own the teen titans. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Let me know what you **


	3. registry shopping and grey hairs

Chapter 3-Registry shopping and grey hairs

"Wally! Wally!" I hissed as I wondered the department store, cursing my fiancé for his antics. I told him we needed I act somewhat civilised when we did this so as not to attract too much attention. A semi-famous designer making a wedding registry would get the media all excited, we had to be sneaky.

And yet here was my idiot fiancé buzzing around using the scanner as a laser gun pretending to shoot passers-by and proclaiming "what are looking at me like that for, I'm getting married." or he was saying "pew, pew, pew pew pew, pew."

I think he's giving me grey hairs, oh god I'm going to be completely grey before I turn 30.

I hear a crash coming from the aisle along scratch that, I'm going to be grey by the age of 25. I follow him trying to find whatever he's broken and pay for it.

I walk through the aisles attempting to find my fiancé, then I remember he's faster than the speed of sound and probably avoiding me.

"Wally if you come out now, I won't tell Iris, and we can get gelato."

"Promise?" I hear him ask faintly, was he hiding in the clothing rack?

"Are you in the clothing rack?"

"Noooo." He responds

I shake my head at him, "You're an idiot." I say with a smile, recalling the night we'd met, he'd understood me straight away, he'd cared about me from the beginning one of the few people in the world who saw more in me than evil villainess, the only other people in the world to believe that was my dad and my sister. Well, my dad never knew me as a villainess, but he'd wanted me to do things with my life, be a doctor or a lawyer or something. And my sister fought my mom over keeping me out of the villain business, she thought I could be better than that.

"Babe are we done?"

"I don't know, what have you scanned?"

"I don't know a lot of people, those really cool chairs, lots of glasses, uh this mug that was shaped like Abe Lincolns head."

"Wally, why would you want a mug shaped like a former president's head?"

"Why not?" he asks

I laugh, I think we should give up on registry shopping for today, I'll do it later, I wonder if I can do it online?

"Wally I love you, but next time I'm bringing Toni."

He smiles evilly, "Thank God, I'm sorry babe but you know how much I hate shopping."

"You did this all to get out of registry shopping didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"Aww babe I love you too." I smile at him, I couldn't help but smile whenever he did something like that, I really struggled to stay mad at him.

"Why do I even bother?"

He chuckles, "Come on babe you know you love it?"

"Let's go home. I'm tired and I've just decided that you owe me a back massage."

"A back massage you say?" he says suggestively, he's hoping it'll lead to something more, not with the way he's been behaving today.

"Mm hmm and a foot rub, seeing as I've been walking around looking for you and whilst these shoes may look fabulous they kill my feet."

"No your feet will never harm you again, let us away fine maiden." He says picking her up into his arms bridal style, before looking around and running off.

"Why am I marrying you again?" I joke smiling at him as he grins happily, he always gets that look when he runs, I love it.

I soon find myself on the soft confines of the sofa, Wally whizzes around bringing various objects to me, he gives me various fashion magazines and the TV remote.

"You're marrying me because you get waited on hand and foot. I'll make dinner, do you want some tea?"

"Yes please, oh and Wally?"

"Yeah babe?" Wally responds.

"Please don't burn down the kitchen."

"I won't, wouldn't want to steal your job." He says with a mischievous smile. I open up my laptop to check what had been scanned on the registry.

Oh my god, what the hell had he scanned?

A giant gummy bear,

A kid flash and jinx action figure set,

The notebook,

An industrial sized box of condoms,

A 2L bottle of Fanta,

80 hoodie's,

A boxset of the kardashians series 1- 8,

A treadmill,

A harry Potter Wand,

A stuffed dragon,

A Gandalf costume,

I keep reading through the list it's just get worse. I hear a crash from the kitchen.

"I'm ok!" he called. Just before the smoke alarm goes off.

I take it back I'm going to be completely grey within the next year. Heaven help me.

**hey Guys, here's the next chapter still quite lighthearted stuff, I also couldn't resist this. I feel like this would probably happen. Anyway I son't own any characters from any of the things mentioned in this especially Teen Titan :'( Alright night.**


	4. the big day

Chapter 4

Kid Flash's POV

Urgh why does my head hurt, more importantly where the hell am I? Why am I half naked? Gar is going to get it if I'm late for my wedding. Crap, my wedding! What time is it? I look at my watch I have 4 hours to figure out where the hell I am, and get to my wedding on time, oh and pick up my tux.

If I run in any direction I should get somewhere, eventually. I'll be able to get a map and figure out what to do from there. I start running, remind me to kill Gar once I remember what happened last night.

I eventually got to the church, I was on time! So I started doing a mini dance in the corridor when Dick walks up to me with a look of relief.

"Thank God, we've been stalling for the last half hour, the girls wanted to know where you were for pre-pictures." He says using air quotes.

"I'm just curious as to why I woke up in desert in the middle of Africa half naked?" I say pulling on my tux jacket.

"Don't ask me, you made a bet with James and Gar last night saying you could get around the world and buy a souvenir and take a picture with every famous monument in the planet, in half an hour. When you didn't get back after you sent that picture from the stadium in south Africa we just assumed you'd fallen asleep somewhere."

"You guys didn't come looking for me?"

"Yes let's look for the speedster who was most likely fine and just sleeping somewhere random." He says straightening my tie.

Roy walks in, "Hey dude, you ready for your life to be over?"

"Roy, my friend you've got it all wrong, my life is only just beginning."

"Sure, I'll remind you of these words in 20 years, when you've a receding hair line and Jinx is screaming at you for being a useless piece of shit whilst your whiny speedster children ignore you." He says messing up my hair, he starts to style it, I scowl at him making him laugh.

A new voice chimes in, "Pretty sure that only happens to you arrow guys, us flashes pick the best wives, who love us dearly and put up with us running into thing in excitement when our kids start walking."

"Uncle Barry!" I cry out in joy, here to save the day as usual.

"Hey Kid, I got the rings!" Barry had gotten the rings, they'd been engraved with a rose then the word forever.

I smile excitedly. It's nearly time. Let's do this.

Jinx's POV

"Toni, I can't do this."

"Seriously? Quit being a chicken, you've faced harder."

"What could be harder?"

All the bridesmaids look at me as if to say, you really want to go there?

"Jinx, you've faced scarier things in the last few weeks,*cough*the blue fuzzy stuff in the tower's fridge*cough*. You live with him, you're practically married already, and all that's changing is a few words and a piece of paper making it official. You love him, right?" Toni says

"Of course, but what if something goes wrong, what if I trip? What if he changes his mind? What if we can't cope with the commitment of being married and break up and end up hating each other?"

"Girl, now you're just being ridiculous." Bee says.

"But-"

"No but's, what if's or worries, you just have to go with it, we've all seen you with Wally it was obvious to all of us from day one that you loved each other, even when you guys didn't know it. I gotta go take my seat, I'll see you guys in there you look great"

"Right, yeah. Thanks Karen" I say uncertainly.

"Breathe." Argent tells me, passing me my bouquet.

Raven comes in looking a wee bit harassed, "Places everyone!" she calls out to everyone, and she arranges the groomsmen in order with the bridesmaids.

Star lines up next to Rob, Wally follows in after, Kole and Cyborg walk in before Argent and Hotspot, BB and Rae. I'm at the end, I'd asked Jay to walk me down the aisle, I held on to his arm and he gave it a reassuring pat and a smile.

"Oh my God Jay, I've forgotten how to breathe."

He chuckles at this, "You'll be fine, Jinx."

"What if I trip?"

"If you even try I'll catch you, remember faster than the speed of sound even at the age of 60."

I smile at this, "Okay, I can do this."

"You can do this, you're much more than you know, you're much stronger than you think. Kid, I've been around a long time and I've never met anyone as strong or capable as you and I've never met a better match than you and Wally, except maybe Barry and Iris, and me and Joan, but you bring out the best in each other. Now let's get walking or Wally's going to come looking for you."

"We wouldn't want that."

The music starts playing, we'd been a little less traditional, we'd still gone for classical music but I don't know the wedding march just sounded so boring. We'd gotten one of Beethoven's piano sonatas

It was beautiful, everyone we knew had come including some of the central city rogues (which I still don't understand but Wally says they're family) , but I only saw Wally at the end, for that one moment nothing mattered; not flower arrangements, not hemlines, not catering, not venues, not music, nothing. Just Wally and I, nothing else mattered. I smile I don't think I've ever had something so perfect, I don't think anything has ever gone so right.

The ceremony went by so quickly, I'd been engrossed in Wally's lapis lazuli gaze. We said our vows and said I do. I am now Felicia J Sior-West and no one could ever take that away from me.

We kissed in our own little moment of pure bliss.

Too bad it didn't last for long, something had to go wrong, it was all too perfect.

BANG!

The doors of the church swung open, with a flash of wild power, the whole room rose to its feet ready for action, bad move attacking a church full of most the teen titans and half the Justice League of America.

"Well darling, did you miss me?" A voice asks

I feel my stomach drop like I'm on a roller-coaster.

"No mom, I didn't." I choke out in a horse whisper. What's she doing here? When did she figure out I'd left a life of villainy behind? How did she get here? Why now, after all this time?

I try my best to stay calm. "What are you what are you… what are you doing here?" I finally manage trying to keep the fear out of my voice, Wally notices and pulls me behind him protectively, I can't decide whether to be annoyed or happy he feels like I need to be protected.

"At ease ladies and gentlemen, I come in peace, thought I'd give my daughter a wedding gift."

She's using her powers, her melodic voice is interlaced with charms that make people succumb to her smallest whim, it goes to the oldest in the family, my sister had it, and I'm guessing my first kid would have it as well.

"Hello darling, my, haven't you grown. I bet your proud of who you are, the way you've shed your villainous roots, your relationship with your pretty little boy toy here. Darling, it on this day, that your life begins, that's what you believe, right? I'm offering you some advice, don't love, you'll kill him anyway, just like me, it's in our nature, chaos cannot be controlled, it has to run free. And it's faster than pretty boy here will ever be.

Get out while the goings good, I can promise you that one day you'll wake up next flash boy here, and you'll realize his best will never be good enough for you, let's just hope that at this point you don't have two kids who have his carefree attitude that you once found sexy, before you realized carefree doesn't pay the bills."

"Get out." Wally choked, fighting off my mother's compulsion "Leave her alone, you may've given birth to her, but you clearly don't know your daughter, and you don't know me. I love your daughter, so much it hurts to be away from her. And I will run until my final breath if that means keeping up with her, I will never stop if it means staying with her. And if at some point we are fortunate enough to have children I will do everything in my power to ensure they never, ever go through what you put Jinx through."

He hadn't been told everything about her childhood, but he knows it was bad and that my family sucked at being a family. He knows it was rough when I grew up and the most basic points of the story, he doesn't know about Delilah, hell I don't really know that much about Lila.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" My mother asks before hexing Wally, throwing him into a pillar in the church. Enough is enough, I'm not letting her spoil today, and I've wasted enough time on her.

"I'm done with you mom, I'm done with wasting my life thinking about you, and whatever the hell happened that night with you and Lila. If you see this as fun, there's no wonder I was so messed up before I met Wally, I believed that things that are wrong were right. I was so twisted and I see that now. You are done, ruining my life, you are done bringing out the worst in me, and if you ever go near my husband or my family, I will hunt you down and I will make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. Am I clear?" I say releasing hexes at her continually, she may have all her charms and curses, but I have raw strength, and energy coursing through my veins.

"Stay out of my life! Stay away from my family! And stay the hell away from my husband!" I cry out releasing a hex on every other word, throwing her out of the church, with a violence that probably reminded everyone who I once was, I didn't care the people here are my family, they were invited by me and I am not putting up with any uninvited guests.

"Darling, know I'm never far, and I will always be watching, whenever you start to relax, just know I'm always there, you can never escape my grasp, I'll always come back for you sweetheart, you can never escape your past." She cackles from the doorway.

"I can damn well try." I mutter.

Wally smiles giving me a peck on the cheek, "Is it bad I got totally turned on by that." He mutters in my ear.

I laugh, "Let's go dance you lug. I love you."

"Well I love you too, that was the whole point of this fancy shindig."

"You have to be the biggest idiot on the planet." I say.

"Did you know that you're crying?" he says sweetly as he wipes away the few traitorous tears that had tumbled down my cheeks.

"So are you two gunna make out or can we eat that cake now?" Barry asks, making the room full of people we'd almost forgotten laugh.

INSERTLINEBREAK

Wally's POV

The reception was a blur of dancing, cake, speeches, photographers and champagne, I loved it Jinx was now my wife, and we were about to go on our honeymoon, we'd boarded the plane (I could've run us but no Jinx wanted the real experience), I think Jinx was still worrying about her mother's threat, I know in this situations it's better to ask what Jinx was thinking rather than guessing, that just annoyed her.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" I ask her

"It's nothing." She says into her neck pillow

"Something's bothering you, and it's not the airplane food." I joke.

"It's just my mother just showing up out of nowhere, it's just messing with my head." She says with a sigh, admitting it to me. We were on an airplane en route to Paris for their honeymoon the plan was to travel all over Europe over the next 6 weeks.

"It'll be ok." I say putting my arm around her.

"We just got married, I want happy and being all cute newly weds, and I don't want to deal with my crazy past, and all of the skeletons in my closet."

"Do you want to tell me about your mom?"

"It complicated, my mom's crazy. Literally. She's the reason I got into the life I had and why I didn't have my dad or my sister around on my wedding day, and part of the reason I have all these problems."

"Yeah, but at least one good thing came out of everything."

"And what was that?" she asks me quirking her eyebrows

"If you hadn't of gone through all that you went though, We'd never have met and you wouldn't be this beautiful, strong, intelligent, powerful, strong and competent woman, the woman that I fell in love with, the beautiful woman I married and the woman I want to send the rest of my life with." I say kissing her every few words.

"You are such an optimistic cheese ball." She says nestling her head into the crook of my shoulder, I give her a kiss on the forehead, I don't want to push her to tell me anything, but my inner scientist is curious. Her eyes droop slowly. She's asleep, I look at her face, it looks so innocent when she's asleep she looks years younger, her lips stay in a small pout and her long eyelashes fame her large eyes, she's breath taking, how did I get so lucky? I kiss her forehead again.

"Sleep well beautiful, I love you and I'll always protect you." I whisper in her ear. As we take off

**A/N: So we've got a little more of a plot going now, in the next chapter they'll be adjusting to married life and getting back from their honeymoon. Obviously the threat of Jinx's mother is very real and I think it's fairly obvious that she is going to be an fairly key antagonist in this story . This chapter is dedicated to Lycansforce on Deviant art for letting me use their pic as a cover**


End file.
